<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chosen Heart by nakamotaro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995012">Chosen Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakamotaro/pseuds/nakamotaro'>nakamotaro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Anime/Manga Fusion, Aobajousai, Canon - Anime, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Haikyuu Month, Heartbreaking, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Karasuno, M/M, Manga &amp; Anime, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, POV Oikawa Tooru, Sad with a Happy Ending, Story within a Story, Volleyball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:33:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakamotaro/pseuds/nakamotaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a short story told by oikawa on how he met iwaizumi, but oikawa's friends didn't know the story had a major plot twist in the end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chosen Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Oikawa! This is Sugawara, Hinata wants to hear a story from you tomorrow, he saw your tweet about you telling stories so he wanted to hear you, I hope you come at the gymnasium tomorrow. I'll handle the snacks don't worry. Some of the members of our team will be there so I hope you come! xoxo Sugawara"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa received that message later evening the day after his final piano recital before he graduates from his position in his work, he needed that to make him feel better, he decided to agree with what Suga said and proceeded to think about a certain topic that the Karasuno team will enjoy, at first, he think about a story on what he did while he was struggling with piano lessons but it made him think that the story was kind of boring so he brainstormed again.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The next day, Oikawa grabbed his favorite blazer and rushed to his car. Oikawa stopped by at a near convenience store to buy gummies for the Karasuno team. The worker at the store said that Oikawa was kind since he knew Oikawa was known for being a sweetheart especially to kids.</p><p>When Oikawa parked his car, Hinata immediately jumped onto Oikawa's arms and hugged him. Oikawa was so happy that someone is willing to wait for him. Daichi said to come inside before it rains that's why they decided to run back inside.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah Oikawa! you're here! I'm happy you decided to share your story, come I have pizza for everyone...but wash your hands first!" Suga said in a cheerful way.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa went to the bathroom and washed his hands while Kageyama opened the door. Both of them didn't talk to each other but Kageyama decided to go first since he knew Oikawa might get uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>"Oikawa, how are you? are you okay? you seem gloomy...and I'm sorry for bullying you years ago"</p><p> </p><p>"Pffft. Kageyama I should be the one who would say that, not you...and yeah im sorry and im okay"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The Karasuno team members decided to circle around Oikawa while he was sitting in a chair. Hinata cheered on Oikawa and same goes to Yamaguchi.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay...so this story is about how I met the love of my life, Iwaizumi Hajime, he is one of the most responsible and loving persons I ever had, and before I start I hope no one interrupts me and you can ask questions at the end! Let's get started"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OIKAWA POV :</strong>
</p><p>This was when I was in high school, like all of you, as you can see I'm 24 already and I'm already working as a journalist. I met Iwaizumi back when I started to join the volleyball team in Aoba Johsai, I thought he was strict at first but then we became close, he thought me how to spike and I eventually became a setter.</p><p> </p><p>"Iwa!! Where are you going?? can you come with me at the park, I want to ride the swings"</p><p> </p><p>"Oikawa...I have class right? but since I care about you then sure let's go"</p><p> </p><p>Me and Iwaizumi were always hanging out at the park, we would always practice volleyball there since the gymnasium was always closed, there are also times I used to cry because I needed to go home. I was also a 2nd year student like him, he had more knowledge than me since he started to play during middle school while I started at 2nd year high school. </p><p> </p><p>We eventually made a squad and named it "Noisy VB Players". Well Iwaizumi is not noisy or talkative in your perspective but if you're really close with him he's definitely cool. During our last match as volleyball players, we were against all of you, well your previous teammates who had graduated already. Damn...Karasuno is strong even before, people even named you the flightless crows because you always lose. But when I was against your seniors, they defeated us, that was when tables turned around and Karasuno advanced to the next round to enter the Nationals.</p><p> </p><p>A year has passed since me and Iwaizumi graduated and decided to transfer to a university. We became closer to each other due to environment and we didn't have that much friends, we would always hang out at the library to study...and of course the library was cold so we had to stay there.</p><p> </p><p>When I was about to graduate in our university, I was diagnosed with Arrhythmia, it's a heart disease where my heart can beat slower or faster, but it was always too slow. After the graduation ceremony, I was rushed to the hospital to get me confined before anything serious could happen. Iwaizumi even came with me even if he had plans with his family.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi never left me even if he had work, he always brings me milk bread which was my favorite to keep me strong since the procedures done to me while I was sick was hard and painful for me. While my parents were at my room as well as Iwaizumi, the doctor said I needed a heart transplant. The doctor even said he knew that my parents were not compatible with mine and so as Iwaizumi. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait Oikawa! then how did you survive that?" Hinata asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll tell all of you, give me a second" Oikawa said while smiling.</p><p> </p><p>A week has passed when the news about me was given to us and we still haven't found a donor. Surprisingly, after a few hours, my doctor said that he found a donor but he couldn't tell who that person was, my parents agreed quickly to keep me alive. During my operation my mother almost collapsed due to the pressure she felt because I may not survive it.</p><p> </p><p>When I woke up, I was in an isolated room, no one was allowed to stay or go beside me, that is when I asked my dad where Iwaizumi was.</p><p> </p><p>"Oikawa...Iwaizumi decided to donate his heart to you, he said to me you deserve to live rather than him, he lied to you that he wouldn't be compatible so you would be relieved. Oikawa my son, Iwaizumi loves you so much"</p><p> </p><p>That is where I broke down into tears, it was when I knew Iwaizumi, my love, decided to take the risk and give his life to me even if we will not meet together in the future. Minutes have pass, Oikawa was shocked since the Karasuno team members broke down in tears especially Kageyama, because Kageyama didn't know how sad the story would be and he now regret bullying Oikawa before.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa looked at the chair beside the water bottles and imagined Iwaizumi was there and said "Iwa, even if you're not here, your heartbeat is still with me and I will never let this go, come back and visit me soon okay"</p><p> </p><p>"Oikawa, it's been 4 years...just let me go already, my time has come to leave you, you have my heart and I am happy that you're healthy and alive, go...live your life without me and find someone who could love you more than I did, just listen to your heart if you need me, I'll be there"</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe you are the sun Oikawa, and I am the moon, because we were never meant to collide"</p><p> </p><p>"Our memories will always last forever, Oikawa"</p><p> </p><p>end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading my first Iwaoi fic! Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and stay tuned for my Tsukkiyama fic this February. If you are going to repost some parts of this fic then please credit me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>